


10 more years

by TopazGotTheJuice



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Tiny Angst, cheryl and toni are great parents, sequel to 10 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: "do you think we're good parents?""no parent is perfect, but, i believe we are amazing parents."-or-it's been 13 years since cheryl and toni brought twins into this world, and they are good ass parents who love their kids unconditionally.





	10 more years

**Author's Note:**

> here is the sequel to 10 years. if you haven't already, be sure to read that before reading this. it's actually a 13 year time jump but 10 more years sounded like a better title. anyways, cheryl and toni have teenage kids, whew.
> 
> the first 2/3 of this will be focused on the topaz-blossom family and the last third will be focused on just cheryl and toni. *smut warning at the end*

toni dug her nails into the worn out wood of the chair she was sitting in, picking at the already chipped pieces. her left leg bounced up and down at a rapid speed. she felt a hand land on her knee and she halted her movements.

 

"baby, relax." cheryl whispered leaning over the chair slightly. she looked to her other side at the 13 year old boy next to her, his head bowed with a guilty expression on his face.

 

suddenly the door behind them opened and a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair wearing a grey suit walked in the room. the three topaz-blossom's eyes followed him as he walked around his desk and sat in the rolling chair in front of them. toni's leg resumed bouncing despite her wife's hand laying there and she stopped her movements once again when she felt her squeeze her knee.

 

"so i'm sure you are aware of why i called you in here today for this little... impromptu parent teacher conference." the man started, he clasped his fingers together and set them on top of his desk and leaned forward in his seat.

 

toni hated him. she absolutely hated him. this man didn't give a fuck about his students unless they wore a jersey. toni hated him. she wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

 

"some of the teachers and i are a little worried about thomas."

 

"and why is that?" cheryl asked before toni could get a word out. she absolutely loathed this man too.

 

"well, he has been acting out in class. he's been involved in many verbal arguments. and today he started a fight, which is why i called you here."

 

"have you... oh i don't know... maybe asked our son why he's acting this way?" toni asked sharply, head tilted and eyes squinted.

 

"well a teacher has tried to talk to him but he refused. we're a little concerned that his lashing out might be a cry for help, maybe things at home aren't-"

 

"oh believe me principal jacobs, thing are more than fine at home" cheryl interrupted, raising her pointed finger in the air.

 

"well as punishment for fighting thomas will be suspended for one week."

 

"excuse me" toni and cheryl said at the same time.

 

"we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting."

 

"and what about the other kid huh? where is he?" toni asked her leg resuming it's bouncing.

 

"he will be serving detention everyday after school for the rest of this week. but seeing as thomas here threw the first punch his punishment will be more strict."

 

"of course your more lenient towards the athlete" toni scoffed.

 

"mrs. topaz-blossom i can assure you i treat all my students fairly."

 

"this is the first physical fight he's ever been in... did you think ask our son why he threw a punch in the first place?" cheryl asked.

 

"well no i-"

 

"thomas. why did you punch max?" toni spoke up leaning forward in her seat to look at her son.

 

"he- he was making fun of me." thomas mumbled nervously.

 

"why?" cheryl asked.

 

"he was making fun of me because i'm gay."

 

"hmm were you aware of this?" cheryl turned her attention towards the principal, raising her eyebrow.

 

"well- no i wasn't-"

 

"what the hell decade is this? this is supposed to be a place where my son can come get an education, make some friends, join some clubs. if there's a zero tolerance policy for fighting there should also be a zero tolerance policy for homophobia." toni said rising from her seat to challenge principal jacobs.

 

"i think we're done here. thomas will accept his punishment but worry not, the school board will be hearing from me." cheryl also rose from her chair, thomas staying planted in his seat. "and principal jacobs. i suggest you review your little zero tolerance policy. and you need to keep this same energy towards your students that are making kids like  _my son_  feel uncomfortable in their own school. this is supposed to be an inclusive place principal jacobs and  _you_... are failing." cheryl spoke intimidatingly, walking closer and closer to his desk as she spoke and slammed her hands on his desk at her final words. principal jacobs was leaning back in his seat fingers twitching and eyes filled with nerves. she's still got it.

 

"have a nice afternoon." cheryl finished with a fake smile and the three topaz-blossoms exited the office.

-

cheryl looked in her rear view mirror periodically, looking at her son who was gazing out of the window. she looked over at her wife whose face was a mixture of anger and worry for her child. cheryl felt the same. she was angry that her son still had to deal with things like this in this day and age. but she also worried deeply about his mental stability, she knows first hand how homophobia can affect someone's mental state, and make them feel less than.

 

they drove up to the gate of the estate. the gold metal that once read CB now had CTB in gold cursive letters. she entered the code and the gate opened, the T splitting in half as it opened inwardly and cheryl drove up the small hill toward their home. she parked her car in the driveway right in front of the marble staircase and the three of them exited the car as one of the staff members came out of the home to move their car to the garage.

 

"what time does rosie get out of practice today?" toni asked as the ascended the marble staircase.

 

"5"

 

"i thought so." toni said and the three of them entered the door that was held open by jeffery. 

 

the 13 year boy, whose height already surpassed toni, quickly brushed by his moms and headed for the stairs.

 

"stop right there young man." cheryl spoke out and he immediately froze in his tracks.

 

"come on we need to talk." toni said. thomas turned around and trudged his way back down the steps and followed his mothers into the living. the couple sat next to each other on the couch, the teen sitting across from them, he shrug his backpack off his shoulders and set it on the floor by his feet.

 

"how are you feeling?" cheryl asked and the boy released a breath before speaking.

 

"i'm fine." he said shortly.

 

"alright cool. now tell us how you're really feeling." toni said arching her eyebrow.

 

"i just- ugh- he wouldn't stop. he's been picking on me since the beginning of the school year. and i tried. i tried to ignore him but his taunting only got worse. and today i just... lost it."

 

"and did hurting him make you feel better?" toni asked.

 

"honestly mom. yeah, it did. i stood up to him. and i know it wasn't the best solution. but a jock being punched out by a gay band geek. it made me feel really good." thomas said sitting up straiter in his seat. 

 

toni and cheryl were quiet for a few moments as they processed his words before toni spoke up.

 

"listen, you know how we feel about fighting..." toni started.

 

"i know i know, you and mom were in a gang and all fighting did was cause more fighting i know, and i am so sorry. honestly."

 

"but..." cheryl started. "i think i speak for the both of us when i say we are proud of you for standing up for yourself." 

 

thomas nodded with a slight smile.

 

"however you are still grounded for a week, for starting a fight and getting suspended." toni finished and cheryl nodded in agreement.

 

"i understand. that's fair."

 

"but are you okay though? mentally?" cheryl asked.

 

"yes mom. i am. really. his words don't change how i feel about myself. he's probably just hurting and was taking his anger out on someone he didn't think could size him up."

 

toni and cheryl couldn't help but smile at their sons words.

 

"alright, as long as your okay." toni said.

 

"now go do your homework."

 

"yes ma'am" thomas said and he grabbed the strap of his backpack as he stood up and made his way back towards the stairs.

 

"wait." cheryl said and thomas stopped and turned back around. "your phone." cheryl stuck her hand out.

 

"but-"

 

"no buts. we love you and we're so proud of you... but you're still grounded." toni said firmly. 

 

thomas sighed and made his back over to his mothers. he dug in the back pocket of his jeans and placed the phone in cheryl's extended hand. before walking away once more.

 

"love you!" cheryl called out.

 

"love you too." he mumbled loud enough for them to hear him and he disappeared up the stairs.

 

"do you think he's okay?" cheryl turned towards her wife once their son was gone.

 

"yeah cher. honestly i do."

 

"do you think we're being too hard on him?"

 

"no baby. actions have to have consequences. despite how proud of him i am for knocking out a kid two inches taller than him, he has to learn that violence is not the answer. and he understands that."

 

"you're right. i just- God i hate punishing our kids." 

 

cheryl really did hate punishing her children. her punishments weren't nearly as extensive as what penelope and clifford did when she was a child. and she never laid on hand on her kids, toni neither. but she always felt bad for punishing them.

 

"i know baby." toni placed a hand on her wife's knee.

 

"remember when they were 6 and they snuck into the kitchen and poured out all the boxes of pasta on the floor."

 

"yes. we sent them to timeout and you felt so bad you caved after 5 minutes." toni laughed at the memory.

 

"it's not funny." cheryl playfully pouted.

 

"listen. i completely understand why you dislike punishing them, but its for their own good. if we let them get away with everything, they're gonna go out into the world thinking its the norm. if we teach them that certain things are wrong now, they wont, ya know, end up in jail for robbing a bank."

 

"okay i think that's a little extreme t.t." 

 

"maybe but you know what i mean?"

 

"i know what you mean baby. and you're right. i've gotten more of a backbone when it came to discipline as the years went by, but i'll still feel bad every time."

 

"i do too honey. what kind of parents would we be if we didn't?"

 

-

 

cheryl was in the living room working away at her sketchbook and toni sat at the dinning room table with thomas. he had come down from his room asking for help with his algebra homework.

 

"no no no." toni said and thomas slammed his pencil down on his paper. "hey, don't get frustrated. look, what do you need to do to get x by itself?"

 

"i don't know" the boy huffed.

 

"yes you do tommy. look. remember what we did on the last problem."

 

thomas raked his fingers through his medium length hair, tucking a piece behind his ear and stared down at the paper.

 

"oh! you divide on both sides." he said triumphantly.

 

"correct. see you know exactly what you're doing. why don't we take a break and pick back up after dinner."

 

"sounds perfect."

 

just as the two relocated to the living room, the front door opened and their daughter walked in.

 

"rosie." cheryl called out. and the girl made her way into the living room, dropping her duffle bag by the stairs.

 

"hey mama." rosie said kissing toni on the cheek before walking over to cheryl. "hey mom." rosie plopped down on the couch next to thomas. "hey bro. i heard you got suspended."

 

"rosie." toni said in a warning voice.

 

"what? i'm just saying. word got around about you punching max. everyone knows he's a jerk and deserved it." 

 

"deserved it or not, violence is not the answer, got it." cheryl said.

 

"got it." the twins replied in unison. 

 

"how was practice?" toni asked towards their daughter.

 

"tiring, all we did was condition today, we didn't even get to touch a basketball." rose said as she crossed her legs over the coffee table in front her.

 

"you all ready for the first game next friday?" toni asked.

 

"yeah. we have a pretty solid team. oh that reminds me..." rose trailed off and cheryl perked her head up from her sketch pad. "grayson asked me if we could go get ice cream after the game."

 

"um, and who is this grayson?" cheryl arched an eyebrow.

 

"just this guy, i told mama about him-"

 

"you what?" cheryl asked and toni's face was struck with guilt.

 

"i didn't tell you because you always overreact when i talk about boys."

 

"i- do not... overreact."

 

"yes you do mom." thomas spoke up. "when i told you i had a small crush on noah last year you freaked out and ended up giving me and rosie  _the talk_... for an hour."

 

"listen i just want you to be prepared okay. teenage boys these days only want one thing."

 

"babe they're 13. i don't think they're thinking about that."

 

"yeah? and how old were you when you first had sex?" 

 

"mom please" rose and thomas scrunched their faces up in disgust.

 

"that's besides the point." toni deflected. "anyways, is this going to be a group thing?" toni asked rosie.

 

"yes the some of the girls and guys from the boys team are all going."

 

"we need to know who all is going. where exactly you are going. and your phone needs to be on at all times." toni lectured.

 

"yes ma'am."

 

"will you need a ride."

 

"no, kasey's mom is going to drive us."

 

"alright you may go. but your curfew is 10 pm" 

 

"awesome. thanks moms."

 

after a very enjoyable family dinner, and toni helping thomas finish the rest of his homework the topaz-blossom twins retreated to their own bedrooms and cheryl and toni to theirs. 

 

toni was sitting up in bed, a book in front of her face and reading glasses covering her eyes. cheryl closed her laptop and set it on the bedside table on her side and rolled over and leaned her head on toni's shoulder. she smiled as toni pressed a kiss to her hairline. 

 

"may i help you?" she chuckled.

 

"do you think we're good parents?"

 

toni furrowed her brows and closed her book, laying in on top of the bed off to the side. she removed her glasses, folding them and placed them on her bedside table. she rolled over to lay on her side, sinking down in the bed and cheryl followed her laying on her side, their heads laying in the same pillow in the center of their double king sized bed. it's crazy, all that space and the two couldn't be more than a few inches apart.

 

"no parent is perfect, but, i believe we are amazing parents." toni cooed softly. "where is this coming from?" 

 

"our children are entering their teenage years, and i know how rambunctious we were as teenagers. i just want to make sure we're doing a good job. making sure they learn from  _our_  mistake rather than embrace them."

 

"baby. they're teenagers. teenagers are crazy. they're going to mess up. they're going to experiment with shit. they're going to make mistakes. it's inevitable. but as long as we love them unconditionally and make them feel comfortable enough to talk to us, which we have, then they'll be okay."

 

"you're right. you are such a good mother toni topaz-blossom."

 

" _you_ , are such a good mother cheryl topaz-blossom."

 

"i love you."

 

"i love  _you."_ toni placed a sweet kiss to cheryl forehead another to her nose and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, before rolling on her back and bringing cheryl with her. she reached over and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife.

-

it was quiet. peaceful. serene. the redheaded boy was deep in unconsciousness. that is until his door was slammed open. 

 

"time to get up!" toni's loud voice rang through his ears.

 

"but i don't have school today" thomas mumbled slamming his head back into the pillow.

 

"you're suspended. not on vacation. so get up, you're going to work with your mother today." toni walked out of the room leaving his bedroom door open and he huffed and turned over on his back. he closed in eyes for what he thought was a couple minutes. it had been 10.

 

"thomas jason topaz-blossom!" cheryl's voice caused him to shoot up.

 

"i'm up i'm up." he groaned and he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

 

after everyone was dressed, the family of four met in the dining room for breakfast, the large spread already set at the table when they got there. they ate and prepared to leave for the day. both toni and cheryl's cars were in the driveway, running and ready to go.

 

"by sweetie have a good day at school." cheryl said placing a kiss to her daughters head.

 

"see ya mom. see ya bro." rosie made her way to toni's car settling in the front seat.

 

"alright young man, have a good day with mom, and behave."

 

"yes ma'am."

 

"love you." toni said placing a kiss to his forehead and ruffling his hair. thomas smiled and moved his head away from her hand, pulling it back into a ponytail as he made his was towards cheryl's car.

 

"have a good day baby. i'll see you this evening." cheryl said.

 

"i love you."

 

"i love you too." cheryl said a placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips before they went their separate ways, and both cars headed down the hill pass the gate and driving in opposite directions.

 

"so what's up with this max kid?" toni asked her daughter. when there was no answer she turned to look at her and noticed her airpods were in her ear. she reached over took her left one out.

 

"mom?" rose huffed.

 

"excuse me i'd like to have a conversation with my daughter please and thank you."

 

"okay okay, whats up."

 

"i said, what's up with this max kid? do you know him?"

 

"we don't like, talk but i know him. he's an obnoxious douche. his dad coaches the boys team so he thinks he's superior or whatever."

 

"did you know he was messing with thomas." 

 

"ummm" rose sang.

 

"ummm what?"

 

"yes i did."

 

"rose marjorie top-"

 

"you don't have to government name me mama."

 

"why did you keep this from your mother and i?"

 

"because we know how you are, especially mom. you'd barge into the the school and demand to talk to max. and it would have been more embarrassing for tommy if his  _mommy's_  had to come fight his battles."

 

"so him punching a kid and getting suspended was the better solution."

 

"it wasn't the  _best_  solution but it was the better one. he stood up to the bully, on his own. he's become a role model for all the other gay kids at school. i'm not saying they are just gonna go punching people in the face, but, they aren't afraid anymore."

 

"wow. i- i didn't know that."

 

"i know our actions have to have consequences but just- just go easy on thomas. that's the first time he's ever laid a hand on anyone."

 

"wow look at that. the child has become the parent." toni said sarcastically.

 

"i'm just saying mama. tommy is a good kid who made one mistake. how many mistakes did you make when you were our age?"

 

"too many to count sweetie."

-

toni pulled her car up to the front of the school. rose grabbed her backpack and duffle bag full of practice clothes from the backseat. she leaned over the console a kissed her mother on the cheek before exiting the car. toni watched with a smile as she met up with her teammates and walked into the school.

 

once she was inside the building toni drove off and headed to work.

 

in the past 13 years toni has expanded topaz night club, opening two more locations, sweet pea managing one and fangs managing the other one. everything has been running like a smooth operation, bouncing from each location monday through friday. since having children toni no longer works nights. she promoted rob, you remember rob, to manager and he manages the main club, toni's first baby. toni, cheryl, fangs, kevin, sweet pea, and veronica stopped doing their saturday club nights seeing as everyone is a parent now. but they still make an effort to have a parents night out at least twice a month. but, they don't party hard like they used to. parents night  _out_  turned into parents night  _in_ , residing at someones house, drinking wine, watching, or rather, being completely invested in reality shows like the bachelor, and calling it a night before midnight.

 

lets catch up with the rest of the gang shall we. in the past 13 years sweet pea and veronica had two more kids, a girl and then another boy. their oldest, aaron, started his first year of highschool. their daughter, alexa, is a year younger than thomas and rose and they attend the same school and play basketball together. and their last son, aiden, was a... surprise to them and he's currently seven. fangs and kevin got married and adopted two kids, a boy, which they named tyler who's currently ten, and a girl, that they named malia, who's nine.

 

toni pulled up to the club, located in manhattan, her first baby, and parked in her assigned space. she exited and made her into the newly renovated club, now with an upstairs vip section, and expanded dance floor. she walked in and checked in with all her employees before heading straight up to her office. she sat at the desk and attended to her emails. instead of a dj every night she now books live bands to play on fridays.

 

her entire morning consisted of answering emails, and making phone calls. around 12 the club opened up for its daily customers, playing as a bar, and now that she's hired a cooking staff, people can order food. she walked down stairs to talk to her regulars for about an hour before heading back up to her office and plopped down on her couch. she took out her phone and was about to postmates herself some lunch just as there was a knock on the door.

 

"come in." she called out and the door opened and in walked sweet pea and fangs with two boxes of pizza. "oh thank God i was  _just_  about to order some food."

 

the two boys walked in and sat down on the couch and placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table and the three immediately dug in. even though they're full blown adults they didn't even bother grabbing plates.

 

"how are my clubs" toni mumbled, covering her full mouth with her fist as she spoke.

 

"everything is smooth." sweet pea answered.

 

"same. people have been asking about the band on friday. have you booked them yet?" fangs asked.

 

"just did this morning."

 

"okay great." 

 

"so hows the spouses and the kids?" toni asking, reaching for her second piece of deep dish pizza.

 

"kevin is great, the kiddies are great." fangs smiled.

 

"my crew is all good. but speaking of kids, how's tommy? i heard he got into a fight."

 

"what?" fangs' eyebrows shot up.

 

"let me guess, alexa told you?"

 

"she did. but she didn't tell me the full story, all i heard was tommy punched out some guy who was bullying him."

 

"some kid named max. he was messing with him because tommy is gay. so he stood up to him."

 

"wow. badass." fangs said impressed.

 

"i didn't even know he could-" sweet pea started.

 

"fight? yeah me neither. sometimes he hits the bag in our home gym but i had no clue he was a rocky. but get this, he got suspended and the other boy got off with a slap on the wrist."

 

"let me guess? he's an athlete?" sweet pea asked.

 

"not just an athlete, the boys basketball coach's son."

 

"that's such bullshit."

 

"it is."

 

"but it's a good thing he stood up to the guy right?" fangs asked.

 

"oh yeah don't get me wrong, i'm super proud of him for standing up to a homophobic asshole. but we still grounded him for starting a fight. you know, just so he learns that it isn't okay."

 

"i understand that, but you know tiny, sometimes it'll lead to that. i'm not saying its right but so much taunting, there's always gonna be a breaking point. and need i remind you that you were a bit of a hot head when you were his age." sweet pea explained

 

"yeah, now i know where he got it from."

 

after about an hour sweet pea and fangs left toni sat on her couch for a second, thinking. thinking about what her daughter said this morning.

 

_tommy is a good kid who made one mistake. how many mistakes did you make when you were our age._

 

she also thought about what sweet pea said.

 

_there's always gonna be a breaking point. and need i remind you that you were a bit of a hot head when you were his age._

 

they were right. tommy was a good kid. never really got in trouble in school until this year, and this was the first fight he has been in. and he was standing up for himself. he didn't start a fight for no reason. he was defending not only himself, but all the other kids at school who were being taunted just for being who they are. 

-

cheryl pulls up to her office building, parking inside the parking garage. she and tommy hop out and make their way towards the office building. they entered the front door, and cheryl waved at the desk receptionist in the lobby. they stepped inside the middle elevator and made made their way up to the 20th floor. as they walked through her office every employee she passed said good morning to her and thomas.

 

"good morning cheryl. hey tommy." marcy said from her desk.

 

"hey marcy." thomas smiled.

 

"good morning marcy, any messages for me yet?" 

 

"yes, the investors called saying they want to push the winter fashion show back to january instead of december. so give them a call when you get a chance. other than that, that's it."

 

"alright thank you!" cheryl said and she unlocked the door and ushered her son inside.

 

"so what am i supposed to do all day?" thomas asked sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

 

"well you're gonna be my little run it boy. then we'll go get some lunch around 12. then you're going to assist joshua at 1 because i have a meeting."

 

the boy nodded, and kicked his feet up on the desk but immediately returned them to the floor when cheryl shot him a look.

 

"thank you"

 

that morning, thomas literally was cheryl's run it boy. she made him run back and fourth to the copy room, the fabric closet, the vending machine for snacks, etc. at 12 they went out to lunch to a local pizzeria. they arrived back to the office around 1 and she sent thomas straight to joshua's office to assist him, while she prepared for her video meeting.

 

cheryl leaned back in her office chair, facing her floor to ceiling windows gazing out at the rather cloudy but still beautiful day. she held her phone up to her face, scrolling through toni's photography instagram page, her feed full of pics of their kids, as she awaited her impeding call. she clicked on a picture of the four of them on christmas last year, all wearing matching red flannel pajamas. they all sat in front of their large, extravagant, red themed tree. toni kissing thomas's cheek, cheryl kissing rose's and the twins had looks of disgust on their faces. but she knew they were joking. the caption read:  _our kids will never be to old to receive our smothering affection. happy holidays!_

 

cheryl thought back to when she was pregnant, all the late night conversations, wondering if she would be a good mother. 13 years later and she feels they've done, although not perfect because what parent is, a rather exceptional job at being mothers, making absolute sure their kids know they are loved.

 

cheryl was taken out of her thoughts when a ringing came from her computer. she rolled over to her desk with a smile and accepted the call.

 

"well if it isn't the 3 time grammy award winning singer josie mccoy, i'm so honored to be speaking with you." 

 

_"well if it isn't the cheryl blossom, the woman who has designed not only my looks but now my husbands as well."_

 

"ugh it's been so long since we've spoken"

 

_"i know i've been so crazy busy with this new duo album with jamison."_

 

"how is it coming?"

 

_"really good actually, i feel like this is my best work yet."_

 

"that's amazing, i am beyond elated for you two. it's about time you teamed up on an album."

 

_"i know. with our sounds being so different i thought it would be difficult but the songs are just flowing so easily."_

 

"and how are the kids?"

 

_"they're good. jackson is learning guitar and janel is following her moms footsteps, wants to be a singer."_

 

"that's so great. we need to reunite soon. i know it's hard with both of our offspring in school and our constant busy schedules, but maybe this summer we can do a week trip to disney land or something."

 

_"we definitely should."_

 

"alright, let's get down to business. i'm starting a-"

 

suddenly cheryl was interrupted by a soft knock and her office door opening, the man bun wearing teen, slipping inside.

 

"hey mom sorry to interrupt but joshua said where did you put the approved fabrics."

 

 _"is that thomas?"_  josie's voice came from the screen.

 

"it is. tommy while you're in here come say hi to aunt josie" cheryl motioned him over and he smiled as he made is way behind the desk.

 

"hey aunt josie" thomas raised his hand in the air.

 

_"hey there tommy. isn't it like 1:30 there? why aren't you in school?"_

 

"well tommy here punched a kid in the face and got suspended." cheryl said and tommy bowed his head.

 

 _"what?"_  josie exclaimed.

 

"don't worry, he was a homophobe." cheryl said rubbing her son's back reassuringly feeling the embarrassment radiating from him.

 

 _"well then way to go tommy."_  josie smiled and thomas rose his head and returned it.

 

"ask marcy, she knows where the fabrics are." cheryl said to thomas and he nodded and left the office after saying bye to josie.

 

"alright where were we. i am starting a children's clothing line with in the next year and i would love if your kids would be in the premiere show."

 

_"oh absolutely. i'm sure they would love that. when is it dropping?"_

 

"fall of next year, were looking at august."

 

_"okay great, i'll put it in their calendars and keep me updated."_

 

"great!"

-

"i know it wasn't your ideal day but did you at least have a good one?" cheryl asked from the drivers seat of her car. she doesn't require a driver everyday anymore like she used to unless she and her family are going to an official event. other than that she drives herself daily.

"yeah, it was okay i guess. joshua is cool." thomas shrugged.

the two pulled up to their grand home, parking in front of the driveway as a staff member came out to move the vehicle to the garage. they walked through the already opened front door and greeted jeffery. thomas hightailed up the stairs towards his bedroom cheryl following behind at a leisured pace. when she entered her bedroom toni was standing up near the front of her bed speaking into her phone.

"yes... okay... thank you so much... you too... bye."

"who was that?" cheryl asked stepping towards her wife giving a chaste greeting kiss.

"that was principal jacobs, calling to inform me about a certain policy change. zero tolerance for homophobia. and that kid max was suspended."

"well it seems my call to the school bored this morning did not go ignored."

"and his teachers agreed to send all his homework home with rosie so he doesn't get behind."

"well that is great news, i would hate for him to get behind on his studies." cheryl walked into their ensuite and into their closet, toni following close behind.

"hey babe?" toni asked as cheryl started undressing.

"yeah?"

"i was thinking."

"about what?"

"thomas. maybe we should ease up on his punishment."

"what brought this on?"

"i had a talk with our daughter this morning and with pea and fangs this afternoon. and you know, while i'd rather our kids not resort to violence, this  _is_  thomas's first time getting in a physical fight, and i know he feels really bad about it. this is his first mistake and when we were kids we made a shit ton of mistakes." toni said sharing a chuckle with cheryl. "and you know if it happens again we'll be more extensive but since this is his first one we should maybe ease up a bit."

cheryl walked to stand in front of her wife now dressed in leggings and one of toni's long sleeve t-shirts.

"i agree babe. he's a good kid."

"so how much are we easing up?"

-

toni and cheryl walked into thomas' room, the door already open. he was laying on top of his bed with a book covering his face, unaware of his mothers presence. toni cleared her throat and he peered over his book to look at them.

"we need to talk" toni said and she sat on the edge of his bed and cheryl pulled up his desk chair to sit next to the bed.

toni reached in her back pocket and pulled out thomas' phone and placed it in his hand as he gave the both of them a confused look.

"what? why are you-"

"you're a good kid tommy. and you made a mistake, although for good reasons. you acted on impulse like your mom here" toni shot cheryl a small smile.

"we feel we may have been a little hard on you. we understand how you must've felt in that situation, and you reached your breaking point. we've been in your shoes."

"so we're giving you your phone back. and you don't have to go to work with your mother for the rest of the week. but, you're still grounded, so no hanging out with aaron or alexa. and your teachers will be sending home your homework with your sister, so you will be working on that this week."

the boy just nodded in agreement.

"and although we're easing up this time we need to know that you understand that your future actions will have consequences. and the next time we wont be so lenient."

"i know mom. although it felt good i do understand that i can't solve my problems with my fists. it wont happen again."

it would happen again. whether it's fighting, or some other thing that teenagers get into, it will happen again. cheryl and toni both know that. they were teenagers once. but in this moment they believed him.

"alright. we love you son." toni said with a smile.

"i love you too"

the both of them stood up and gave him a kiss to the top of his head before exiting his room.

"that was some good parenting ma cherie." cheryl said once they were out of his room

"you too. we're killing this parenting shit." toni an cheryl high fived.

-

a few hours passed. rosie had been dropped off by sweet pea, and the four of them were currently in the dining room having dinner.

"how was your day at school rose." cheryl asked.

"it was cool. i heard max got suspended."

"wait what?" thomas perked up.

"oh yeah we forgot to tell you." toni spoke up, "your principal called and informed me of a new policy. They now have a zero tolerance for homophobia and racism  _and_  max was suspended for a week."

"wow. justice has been served." thomas smiled.

"indeed it has." cheryl said.

just then jeffery walked into the dining room and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"mrs topaz-blossoms. a kid by the name of maxwell martin and his mother are at the front gate."

"that's max." thomas said with a confused expressed on his face.

"um, let them in" cheryl instructed standing from her seat and jeffery nodded and exited the dining room.

"oh i gotta see this."

"rose go to your room." toni said.

"what? i don't even get to witness. what if tommy punches him again."

toni didn't say another word. she just shot rose a look with a raised eyebrow and she huffed in defeat

"i better get a play by play later bro." rose said as she made her way up the stairs.

a few moments later the door was opened by jeffery and max walked through the door, met by cheryl, toni and thomas.

"um hi mrs and mrs topaz-blossom." the kid said nervously. he was lanky, stood a solid two inches over thomas, his skin was carmel like toni's and had thick curly black hair.

"you must be max. where's your mother?" cheryl asked trying to contain her anger at the boy who has been making fun of her son. she had a vice like grip on toni's hand and could feel the anger radiating form her wife as well.

"i asked her to wait in the car. i wanted to do this alone." the boy cleared his throat and took a cautious step forward. "thomas, i want to start by saying just how sorry i am. i am so sorry for making your life a living hell-"

toni cleared her throat.

"my apologies. a living heck. there is no excuse for the way i've treated you and i am really sorry."

"why? what did you gain from treating someone like shit- ah" toni smacked him on the back of his head as a warning for the language.

"i did it because-"

"because why?" thomas interrupted, already fed up with whatever bullshit excuse was about to come out of his mouth.

"because i like you" max blurted out and it took the three topaz-blossoms by complete surprise.

"you- you like me?" thomas asked completely shocked.

"yes, thomas. i'm gay, but i didn't want my friends to know. we play basketball together and-"

"so instead you decide to bully me make constant homophobic jokes?"

"i know it was dumb and i'm ashamed for partaking in that and like i said there's no excuse, i'm just... afraid they wouldn't accept me."

"if they don't accept you then they aren't your real friends"

"you're right." a silence took over as the two boys awkwardly stared at each other.

"um, max would you like to stay for a couple hours?" toni said trying to break the tension.

"uh... sure. i'll text my mom."

"why don't you two go up to your room and i'll have dessert prepared." cheryl said and they nodded and thomas led him to the stairs.

"leave the door open!" cheryl shouted put at the and thomas sighed and dropped his head in embarrassment.

"wow i did not see that coming." toni said as they two made their way into the living room.

-

"wow your room is really cool." max said taking in the large room as they entered.

"thanks." thomas sat down at the edge of his bed and watched as max admired his vinyl collection.

"wow your record collection is cool. you like music?"

"i'm not in the school band for nothing."

max turned around and nervously walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"so you actually like me?" thomas asked, still not believing the declaration.

"yeah. i guess i'm that cliché person that picks on the person they like."

"you know, crush or not, those jokes were hurtful."

"i know. and i can't apologize enough for that. but can i at least try and make it up to you?"

"how?"

"well next friday is the first game. and after the team is going to get ice cream. would you maybe wanna go with me." max voice shook with nerves and he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"sure." thomas said with a smile. the two just stared at each other, both nervous. suddenly thomas noticed him leaning in slowly. the alarm in his head was ringing loudly and he started to lean in too and before he knew it their lips were touching. it was super sweet and innocent and they pulled back after two seconds. but thomas looked like he was stuck in a trance.

"was that your first kiss?" max asked.

"is it that obvious?" thomas asked, and red hue on his light skin.

"yeah." max said and thomas rolled his eyes and his cheeks were flushed with slight embarrassment. "do you wanna try again?"

thomas nodded and they both leaned in again. thomas counted in his head as they surpassed two seconds, three seconds, four seconds. when they got to five he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his mothers voice.

"hey boys dessert is re- oh my God!" toni said shockingly as she just caught her son kissing a boy.

"mom we- um-"

"just- come down stairs and get some cake and ice cream." toni said with a slight chuckle, finding her son's nervousness a little funny. she left the room and the two followed her downstairs. needless to say the rest of that evening was a little awkward.

-

after max left thomas tried to make a quick escape upstairs when he was stopped by toni's voice.

"tommy" she sang and the boy bowed his head and walked back down the stairs and took his usual seat on the couch across from his mothers.

"we need to talk about what i saw earlier."

"what do you mean what you saw?" cheryl asked.

"tommy?" toni said motioning to their son.

"mom may have caught max and i- um- kissing."

"what!?" cheryl exclaimed.

"mom don't freak out. it was an innocent kiss. my first kiss actually."

"so what does this mean? do you like him?" toni asked.

"i- i don't know."

"look i know you're young and this may be exciting but you gotta remember this was the same kid who was making fun of your sexuality... literally yesterday." toni said.

"i know but he genuinely feels bad about it. and... he kinda asked me out." thomas said that last part at a low volume.

"pardon? he what now?" cheryl asked.

"next friday after the game, the teams are going to get ice cream, you know rose is gonna be there too, and he asked me to go with him."

"be honest. do you really wanna go with the person who treated you like, what was it you said? like shit?" toni asked.

"honestly yeah. who knows we could be star crossed lovers like you and mom. didn't you once call her scum?"

"okay first of all. don't say lovers, you're 13. and second of all, you do make a good point." toni said nudging cheryl.

"we should've never told you that story..." cheryl sighed. "okay fine. you can go. but same rules as rose, curfew is 10 and phone on at all times."

"thank you moms." thomas shot up and gave both his moms a hug at the same time.    

-

"hey babe!" toni called out from their bed.

"yeah!" cheryl shouted back from their en suite.

"i was thinking"

"about?" cheryl said exiting the bathroom dressed in silky pajama shorts and a matching top. she crawled into the bed, throwing the silk sheets back and snuggling close to toni, throwing her leg over toni's and resting her head on her shoulder.

"we need to have a date night. everyone is going on one but us. both our kids are getting action and we aren't getting any."

"please don't say the words  _action_  and  _our kids_  in the same sentence." cheryl chuckled, pulling toni closer with her legs.

"i'm serious though babe. it's been months since we've had a night to ourselves. i wanna take you out. and i wanna be able to have sex without worrying if our kids will hear us."

"you're right, it has been awhile since we've had a nice date night."

"so what'd'ya say? saturday?"

"alright. saturday." cheryl placed a kiss to toni's neck. "but what about our kids? are we shipping them to veronica and sweet pea's or kevin and fangs? or should we rent a hotel room for the night?"

"let's get a hotel room. just to get a change of scenery." 

"i can't wait, mon amour."

-

"you'll behave, yes?" toni asked her children from the foyer of their home. she was already dressed up in black jeans, black thigh high heeled boots and a long sleeved navy sweater. she had an overnight bag thrown around her shoulder.

"yes ma'am." the twins said in unison.

"jeffery if anything goes wrong-"

"i can assure you mrs topaz-blossom, we're all good here. this isn't my first rodeo with your kids. go have a great night with your wife." jeffery assured toni with a smile.

toni nodded just as cheryl made her way down the stairs, wearing a red dress with black thigh high heeled boots similar to toni's and a black cardigan, her own overnight bag over her shoulder. toni smiled from ear to ear as she descended the stairs in what felt like slow motion. they've been together forever and toni still gets butterflies in her stomach whenever she looks at her wife.

"ready baby?" toni asks with the brightest smile on her face.

"ready." cheryl kissed both of her twins on their foreheads. "bye my angels. be good for jeffery."

"we will." they said, again in unison.

"love you."

"love you."

and with that they headed out the door, hand in hand. they basically skipped down the marble staircase to toni's new all white range rover. they tossed their duffle bags, designed by blossom, into the back seat and hopped into the car.

"where are we going?" cheryl asked from the front seat as toni pushed the car to start.

"i was thinking dinner and dancing."

"that's perfect."

toni smiled and grabbed cheryl's hand over the console as she took off. about 15 minutes later they arrived at a nice restaurant in manhattan. they pulled up to the front of the restaurant and toni exited the car and ran over to the passenger side to open cheryl's door, extending her hand as she helped her climb out. toni handed the valet her keys and the two entered the restaurant. 

"reservation for topaz blossom." toni said as they walked up to the hostess stand. the woman looked down at her computer before grabbing two menu's and ushering the couple to follow her. she sat them at a table not far from the dance floor. light music playing as couples flooded the dance floor. the hostess informed them that a waiter would be with them shortly before walking away. 

"this is nice." toni said.

"i know, we've never been here before, i love the vibe-"

"no, i meant being here with you." toni said placing the back of her hand on the table. cheryl smiled and placed her hand in toni's open palm. 

"you look beautiful tonight." cheryl cooed with a soft smile.

"so do you."

before the couple could get too caught up in each other a waiter came up to their table.

"good evening, may i start you lovely ladies off with something to drink."

"yes bring us, your most recommended bottle of white wine." toni said and the man nodded before walking away.

toni starting drinking again about 5 years ago. but she only drinks every now and then, if their at a fancy restaurant like this one, or at a celebration, or the parents night in. but she really only sticks to one glass. 

a few moments later the waiter came back with a bottle of white wine in a bucket of ice and two glasses. he poured both of their glasses about half way and gave them a few minutes before taking their orders.

about an hour passed and both women have finished their meals, and toni was listening to cheryl tell some story about something funny joshua did. she usually is a great listener but she was too distracted by cheryl's beauty in the moment to pay attention to any word she was saying. 

"toni are you even listening to me?" cheryl asked, knowing her wife oh too well.

"honestly babe, i zoned out a long time ago. you're just so beautiful."

"oh, sweetheart, you flatter me"

just then the song changed and toni and cheryl both gasped when the first line was sung.

_wise men say, only fools rush in._

"babe, our wedding song." cheryl said watching as people stood up from their tables to dance. 

toni stood up from her seat and extended her hand to cheryl. "may i have this dance?"

"i'd be honored." cheryl accepted toni's hand and she led them to the middle of the dance floor. toni placed cheryl's hands around her shoulders and slid her hand around cheryl's waist and interlocking her own fingers around the small of her back, and pulled her closer, their noses just an inch apart. they swayed to the music as toni softly sang to her.

"take my hand. take my whole life too. for i can't help falling in love with you."

cheryl looked into toni's eyes.

_those. fucking eyes._

as if a magnet was pulling them closer, her eyes fluttered closed as their lips lightly touched. they lingered for a few seconds before pulling away. 

the song changed but they kept swaying, and looking at each other with the softest, most loving eyes.

"i love you." toni said barely above a whisper.

"i love you." cheryl placed a sweet kiss to toni's nose. toni unclasped her fingers and slid her hands up and down cheryl's back slowly.

"you ready to get out of here?"

"yes."

after paying the check, the couple exited the restaurant, waiting a few minutes outside as the valet brought their car around, and soon they were headed to the hotel they would be staying for the night.

-

the couple stood in the middle of their hotel, wrapped up in fluffy white robes, clinging to their bare bodies underneath, having just finished a relaxing bath together. they just stared at each other as their hands caressed each others bodies, familiarizing themselves with each other like it was the first time. toni slid her hands up cheryl's outer thighs, over her hips, around the small of her back, up her spine, back down over the round of her back side.

cheryl trailed her hands up toni's arms, over her shoulders, scratching up the back of her neck to cup her cheeks. she traced one thumb over the apple of her cheek, while the other traced the outline of her bottom lip. she trailed her pointer finger over her chin, down her neck, down the middle of her chest, over the material of the robe, down her stomach until she reached the tie. she undid the tie and opened the robe to reveal toni's exposed front. she slid her hands up toni's stomach, in between her breasts over her shoulders, slipping underneath the robe and sliding if off her shoulders until in fell to the floor.

cheryl eyes scanned her entire body while toni undid her tie, opening her robe. instead of slipping it off though, she slid her hands around to cheryl's back underneath her robe and pulled her body flush against hers. she closed the distance, their lips connecting. their lips moved together, soft at first, passionate. they pressed and pulled together. they pulled away, basically a centimeter, for maybe half a second to tilt their heads for more intimacy. 

their tongues slipped into each other mouths as they breathed each other in. slowly but surely it started progressing until the once slow, warm kiss, was not heated and they were breathing heavier. 

toni finally got rid of cheryl's robe and once it hit the floor she led the redhead back towards the bed. when she felt the bed hit the back of her legs she sat down and scooted back towards the head of the bed until her head hit the soft pillows, toni following immediately, crawling over her and once cheryl was settled she leaned her full body weight down on top of her and reclaimed her lips. 

toni trailed her lips down to cheryl's neck, the redhead moaning out. toni gripped the back of cheryl's thigh, her other hand occupied in her hair, as cheryl drug her nails up the expanse of her back. 

toni travelled her lips back up to cheryl's, opening her mouth wider into the kisses, and moaning into each others mouths. the hand wrapped around her thigh moved to the front of her body. she swiped two fingers through her so wet folds. toni groaned at the feeling and kissed her harder. 

she circled her clit with the pad of her middle finger before sliding lower and circling her entrance. she entered cheryl with her middle and ring finger, pulling out then back in, in slow fluid movements, in contrast with the hungry kiss happening. 

she slid out until just the tips of her fingers were inside and out of nowhere she thrusted into cheryl hard, knuckle deep.

"ungh" cheryl moaned out as her body was thrusted higher up the bed. she wrapped her legs around toni's waist as toni thrusted into her in a steady rhythm. toni removed her lips from cheryl and just placed them next to her ear as she used her hips to help thrust her fingers, her body rocking up and down on top of cheryl as she panted into her ear. 

cheryl was moaning so freely into toni's ear and toni was absolutely loving it. having children in the house they always made sure to stay quiet when having sex so it felt so good to be able to be loud with having to worry about listening ears.

toni started pressing into cheryl's spot on every thrust and she knew it wouldn't be long until cheryl was coming undone. 

"toni  _fuck_ " cheryl gasped and threw her head back. toni growled possessively in her ear and sped up her movements. cheryl dug her nails into toni's back and bucked her hips up as she came with toni's name on her lips. toni slowed down for all of 5 seconds before speeding up again in hopes of bringing cheryl to another release. and she did within a couple minutes, a mantra of  _fuck_ falling from cheryl's lips, and toni kept going, even though she knew that she wouldn't get to three in a row.

"okay okay- i can't-" cheryl breathed out heavily and toni brought her fingers to a stop and placed her forehead against cheryl's leaving her fingers inside, completely still, for a few moments as cheryl's heavy breathing gradually calmed. toni removed her fingers slowly, pulling a tiny whimper from cheryl, and she licked her fingers clean before dropping her lips to cheryl's.

after a few minutes of a heated make out cheryl regained her strength and flipped them over, not once breaking away from her lips. she traveled her lips down her jaw, to her neck, pausing to suck on her pulse for a few moments before traveling lower. she nipped at her collar bone, and trailed her lips down her chest, over her breast before wrapping her lips around a perky bud. she sucked and lightly nibbled as toni arched further into her mouth.

" _shit"_

cheryl switched, before moving on. she trailed her lips down her stomach in a straight line until she reached her center. cheryl spread toni's legs further apart, her legs bent at an angle, feet planted into the mattress. cheryl used her thumbs to spread toni apart before licking a single stripe through her heat.

" _fuck"_

cheryl, swirled her tongue over the roof of her mouth, completely savoring the sweet yet tangy taste, before flattening her tongue and licking another line, dragging it out this time.

"cheryl" toni whined needily, her fingers tangling through cheryl's hair. cheryl circled then wrapped her lips around and sucked on her clit. 

toni, unable to keep her legs up anymore, wrapped them around cheryl's upper back and gripped her fingers into the bed sheets below her, arching her back off the bed. the moaned filthily out into the room as cheryl groaned into her center, sending vibration up her spine and down her legs to her toes. 

cheryl's tongue flicked over her clit rapidly and she sucked on her clit opening her mouth wider to take more of her in. she moved her head up and down as she ate her wife out like it was the last time. the suction sound she was making drove toni absolutely crazy and she could cum from that alone. 

so fuck it, she did.

"cheryl  _i'm- shit-"_

"let go baby" 

toni slid her fingers back into her hair and pulled at her roots as she came, her hips bucking up into her face and cheryl forced them back into the bed and she circled her clid more languidly as she came down. much like toni just did to her, when cheryl felt toni's body start to relax she sped up her tongue and sucked on her clit again. she slid two finger into her with ease and thrusted into her, not a breakneck neck speed but fast enough to send toni into complete euphoria.

"cheryl fuck" toni threw her head back, mouth parted, eyes shut tight, eyebrows furrowed, panting heavily. she brought a hand up to grip the pillow her head was rested on, her other hand still pulling on cheryl's roots. her pants turned into high pitch moans when cheryl started pressing into her spot.

"oh  _shit"_ toni whimpered.

cheryl's fingers sped up to a breakneck pace and she sucked more harshly on her clit and a few seconds later toni came undone again, basically screaming cheryl's name.

cheryl continued her motions, even though she knew she would be stopped.

"shit cher- okay" toni sat up on her elbow and she pulled cheryl off her by her hair. she smirked up at her as she removed her fingers and toni flopped back down on the bed with a tired huff. cheryl licked her fingers clean and crawled up toni's body, she hovered over her body as she watched her recover.

when toni opened her eyes cheryl giggled and placed a chaste kiss to her lips before falling onto her back, close next to her, her shoulder falling on top of toni's.

"whew, that's how we do it" toni breathed out, raking her fingers through her own hair. cheryl just laughed in response.

-

the next morning, toni woke up to cheryl's head between her legs. they spent the early part of the morning bringing each other to two more releases. 

after a shower together they ordered room service and the two ate breakfast in bed, their bare bodies now wrapped in those fuzzy robes.

"last night and this morning, was amazing cher, thanks for agreeing to this"

"no, thank you baby, you're right, this was much needed."

"it was. but can i be honest?"

"mhm"

"as much as i have  _loved_  our time alone, i can't help it... i miss our kids."

"to be honest baby, i miss those rugrats too."

"let's go home then."

**Author's Note:**

> the end


End file.
